Marsh
Marsh is the twenty-second main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot The mission starts with Garrett asking Richard how long he has been living in Ezekiel's kingdom. Richard tells Garret that he doesn't really know, and he assumes that he was living there when D.C. fell apart. If the player chose Brock to come with the group, he will ask about the military and about the cure. Richard tells the sad news; the life they're living will always be the same and it will never get different. Garrett will comment on Richards saying that he has "good attitude". Richard, a bit mad, claims that his attitude is what kept him alive. With the day's light almost completely gone, the group has to cross the remaining portion of the river one of two ways: down and across the silty, thick marsh where walkers lurk just within reach, or around the shoreline, where the bandits hunt for unsuspecting survivors. The player gets a decision: Go through the marsh '''or '''Go around the shoreline. If the player chose to go around the shoreline, TBA If the player chose to go through the marsh, the group will walk in the dirty water, but not without trouble. Richard spots a group of Saviors. Garrett asks who the Saviors are, but Richard quickly claims that they need to get killed as quickly as possible. A Savior with a half-burned off face named York appears. He finds it funny that Richard tried to attack them, as he and his group were taking wagers on whether they were walker food. Richard tells him that they're on their way peacefully, and asks York if he wants to start a fight. York says that it depends on whether Richard's group will give the Saviors what they have, so that York and his group won't bother the rest. If they don't things are going to get rough. The player gets a decision: Pay the fee to the Saviors or Fight the Saviors. If the player chose to pay the fee to the Saviors, TBA If the player chose to fight the Saviors, York will get disappointed, saying that this wasn't the answer he was looking for. A fight ensues. Richard shouts that this is enough. York says that it's enough for now, but he shouldn't expect that Negan isn't going to hear about the fight. The Saviors leave. Garrett asks Richard who Negan is. Richard tells the group that Negan is a man who's going to make their lives a whole lot harder. He tells the Hero Player that this isn't good. Garrett asks Richard again how much further it is. He also asks who the people are that Richard is taking them to. Richard replies that he'll bring them to friends of the Kingdom and that they live in a place called Hilltop. Garrett asks if they have to deal with the Saviors as well, to which Richard replies that they all have to deal with the Saviors, and that it's just the way it is that that there's nothing they can do about it. Later on, Garrett comments on how the walkers in the mud are creepy. If Brock came along with the group, he'll also comment on how it's dangerous as well if you're not paying attention, but he's shortly interrupted. If Emma came along with the group, she'll appear stuck in the mud. Garrett alerts the group of walkers closing in. Emma thinks that she can get out of the mud alone, and that the rest just has to deal with the walkers. If Emma didn't came along with the group, Garrett will alert the group of walkers closing in. If Brock came along with the group, then he'll alert the group of a revenge of the Saviors. A brawl intensifies. If Brock didn't came along with the group, the Saviors appear again, for revenge. A brawl intensifies. If Emma came along with the group, Garrett will ask if she's free. Emma will say that she is, and that they can keep moving. However, he spots a group of Saviors again. After dealing with the Saviors, a man appears. The group wanted to shoot him, but Richard claims that the man is with the group. Richard introduces the man to the group: he's named Paul Monroe, but his friends call him Jesus. If Brock came along with the group, he'll comment on Paul's nickname, asking if he's kidding. Richard will say that Paul isn't kidding. Richard also tells Paul that Ezekiel wanted him to introduce himself to the group, because they're looking for their lost friends. He also tells Paul that they can fight. Paul calmly states that there's enough time for all of it. However, he'll state that they need to get back to Hilltop, because they're vulnerable out in the open. Stages Credits * Hero Player * Garrett * Richard * Brock (Determinant) * York * Emma (Determinant) * Paul Monroe * Saviors Deaths * A few members of the Saviors. Trivia * The mission got its name because of the terrain the mission takes place in; a marsh full of mud.